Shutter Blush
by LoMXD
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. But no amount of pictures or words can express this rush I get when I see you. All I can do is point my camera. While hoping to reach for a better future in this new school Dizzy centric dizzy X testament .
1. Snap

-

_Snap_ and the crowd went wild. Her finger graces the trigger once more. She too is eager for the next shot . _Snap_. Dizzy pulled her eye away from the camera to take a look at the basket ball court. The players were all set. She looked at the display for the camera, noticing that it was almost full, she lifted her cell phone from the case slung across her side.

"Hello? This is dizzy. I'm leaving the game now. Yes. My camera disk is almost full actually. Yes I'll be there right away."

After she closed her phone she proceeded to hop down the bleachers. Turning around to look at the court one more time, her gaze was met with that of her favorite subject.

His long black hair was tossed into a loose ponytail, and his eyes burned with desire. The desire to win. With a soft smile she gave him a wave and walked out of the gym.

"Wow Dizzy. these shots are amazing" Sharon said as she looked through dizzy's snap shots.

"Thank you..."She replied. Her cheeks burned red. In truth, those fantastic shots were only part of portfolio of thousands.

"The photogrophy club is really lucky to have you. Pretty soon more pople will be requesting your work."

"I'm willing to take anything people throw at me." She said. She clenched eher fist in a flexto show how truthful she was being. Sharon smiled and pushed her glasses up as she sat down at her desk.

"Well, I'll get a couple jobs lined up for you."

That amde Dizzy light up with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much!" She said with a bow.

Yes it was almsot hard to beleive that only in a month at this new school, she was ready to tackle the student work expirience field. The illustrious Lester Academy was a private school, where student operated clubs, were the basic structure for their way of life. It was a true micro-society. Dizzy was part of the photography club. Members of the club were often hired to shoot for people like the modeling club, or the news paper. It was a great way to earn a little extra money as well.

Dizzy sighed a she realized just how much work she lacked. Yeah her pictures were good, but ut was hard to get them around in a month.

"Dizzy!"

She turned to see one of her roomates, Millia Rage.

"Oh Millia. Good afternoon." She greeted.

"Good afternoon. Hey I work late this afternoon so don't wait for me okay?" She said. Dizzy nodded,

"Y-yeah."

She watched the woman walk away while wondering what to have for dinner. She still had the other roomate to worry about.

At Lester academy, boys and girls were in seperate dormitory complexes, but each room had at least two or three borders. Dizzy didn't really know her roomates, Millia was a model in the modeling club, even though she seemed so anti-social. Her other roomate Baiken, was on the girls basket ball team on the head of the kendo club. She was rarely seen in the orom, because of the two clubs.

"Well, I better get going..."

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket causing her to jump. When she flipped the blue screen up, she read the bold letters. "NEW TEXT MESSAGE"

From: 45A0

To:Dizzy

Message:

Want to take a couple pictures for the modeling club?

May.


	2. Model info should be confidential

Dizzy looked at her hpone to confirm the address that May had given her. The arts building.

"Wow. It sure is big..."She whispered to herself . As she was walking she didn't realize she was still trying to measure the hiegth of the building when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said bowing deeply. She looked up at a face she only knew vageuly.

Ky Kiske. He had a large box of paints and brushes in his arms.

"Oh that's okay. Don't worry about it."

She watched him walk away before continuing her trek to the modeling room. When she came in , she waas only greeted with flashes of cameras and the brightness of the sheets hanging behind the modl.

"Okay! That's great guys take a brake!" Someone yelle.d Dizzy turned to the little voice . A girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. Her wasn't wearing the uniform , instead she was in an orange spaghetti strap tank top with a black crochet mini-jacket and a brown skirt.

"U,-Excuse me...Do you know where I can find a may? " She asked.

The girl turned aorund.

"May? that's me!" She called out.

"Oh! Well uh- you wanted me to shoot some pictures for you?"

" Eh! You must be Dizzy!"

"Y-yes."

May took Dizzy's hand up and shaked it.

"Pleasue to meet you. I'm May President of the Modeling and Fashions club! I must say I'm honered to get you as a photographer."

"Um... Did sharon send you some of my portfolio?" Dizzy asked. May stepped back and shook her head.

" It wasn't Sharon. The person who sent it to use was annonymous but here are the pictuers they sent."

She gheld out a small paper clipped bunch. There were three pictures. One of A fountain at a park, one of the school nurse Faust, and one of Ky. Dizzy's cheeks turned cherry red.

"Oh no. Why did they ahve to send this one..." sShe aid holding up the picture of Ky.

"What? Is he a bad model or something?"

"N-no it's just embarrassing since he didn't know I was taking a picture of him..."

"Oh It's just Ky he won't care."

"You know him?"

May suddenly got a very passionaate expression.

"Ky Kiske class 2-C seat 37 Teacher Mr. Emiyo clubs and activities are the art club and fencing club. His room mate is Axl Low . His hobbies include collecting tea cups writing painting and making people smile. He works part time as a school gardner!"

"D-d-do you know everything about him?" Dizzy asked . She was a bit overwhlemed by the large amount of information.

"I make it a point to learn a lot about all the s-rank boys and girls." She said.

"S-rank?"

"Well since we are always looking out for new models, I keep track of those who are fit for the job"

"O-oh..."

"Geez not very bright are you? Anyway we want to have you be our photographer for this months modeling section in the school's magazine."

"I would be happy to oblige."

May tok the time to give her the grand tour of the modeling area. Make up rooms for specific models and even where sh would be working most of the time.

"Um...do you guys have a dark room in this building?"

"Yeah we do. But at the moment we have to share it with the other art clubs sicne the east one is being renovated."

"Thats okay."

So she started taking pictuers right away. She didn't know why, but whenever Dizzy took up the camera, she was calmed down and taken away by all of the stress of life. Her eyes seemed to glitter with an unseen delight whenever they left the camera. May noticed that , and smiled with approval.

"Hey Dizzy. Let's take a break!" She called out. Dizzy stood up from the spot where she ahd been crouching.

"Okay!"

May handed her a sandwhich and a can of cold barely tea.

" You know, we make it a point to get perfect models, but your shots make them look even better."

"T-thank you."

To avoid talking anymore, she popped open the can of tea and took a long sip.

"Actually, I don;t think my work is anything special at all. I just ake pictures soley for keeping that moment frozen in time."

"Wow. that's deep. So what do you like to take pictuers of the most?"

"Anything really. Well, as long as it's not a nude model."

May suddenly started laughing.

"Yeah thats true." She chuckled. Dizzy couldn't help but laugh as well.

The two finished their small meal, under the orange sky of dusk


	3. But don't I kow you?

_"Just a little more..."_ She thought to herself. Once again Dizzy was pointing her camera at something. Someone. It was him. This time he was eating lunch with his "friends" Even though it didn't look like he talked to them much. Once he moved to the angel she desierd, she quickly took the shot and ducked behind the the cherry tree. Her cheeks burst red as she let out the breath she was holding._" I hope you don't mind me taking your picture...Testament..."_ She thought. The idea of having another beautiful shot of him made her smile. She quickly went back to the classroom, only to be greeted by an entourage of classmates.

"Hey! I heard you got selected to be the next photographer for the modeling club!"

"Good luck! We are all rooting for you!"

"I can't wait to see your pictures!"

Dizzy thanked all of them politely before making her way to her desk. In truth, the only other people other than Sharon to see her pictures were her roommates, and that was because she had to leave them hanging to dry. It was a complete accident.

She looked through the photos on her camera one last time . In specific the one of Testament that she took at that lunch hour. Through her eyes, no one could look better in the sunshine. No one could look better period. She sighed and slid her camera underneath her desk cover and carefully took out her work book.

The second the last bell rang, students darted to and fro to get to clubs or trains or simply somewhere else they'd rather be. Dizzy waited at at the front gate eagerly looking out for someone. Then there she was Baiken.

"Baiken!" She called out. The pink haired girl looked up from the ground to see Dizzy.

"I thought we could walk back to the dorms together." She muttered.

"Sure if you want. But I'm going to change then leave for work." She said. Dizzy nodded with a smile. _"Finally. I might get to know her better" _She thought to herself. Baiken seemed to stare off a lot as they walked on. _"C'mon. Dizzy. Start a conversation."_

"So...uh how's class going for you?"

"Hm? Oh. It's alright I guess."

"Just alright?"

"It's not like there is anything exciting about it. "

"Oh. Yeah I guess your right. "

"...Are you getting around alright?"

Dizzy was so surprised by her sudden concern that her cheeks burst red.

"Y-yeah. I enjoy going to class everyday. and being in the photography club is a lot of fun too." She hastily muttered.

"That's good."

As soon as they opened their room door, they saw Millia laying on the bottom bunk of the bed on the right side.

"Um..Millia are you okay?" Dizzy asked.

"No. I'm running a fever. "

Dizzy pulled a blanket over her sick roomate. Baiken came out of the bathroom with a small wash cloth and a pail of water.

"Honestly, if your going to stay in sick at least take care of yourself." She cursed. She drenched the cloth and laid it over Millia's forehead. Dizzy got a glass of water on her night stand.

"Baiken go on and go. I'll stay here." Dizzy said. Baiken simply nodded. Once she left, dizzy pulled out a silenced cell phone and typed a new message.

To: MaY:

Sry. But I can't come in. Roomate is sick.

DizZy

After she closed her phone, Dizzy just sat down at the desk and got her homework done. Getting up only to fulfill one of Millia's rare requests. The clock read 6 pm when she looked to check.

"Millia. I'm going to run to the drug store before they close. Need anything before I go?"

Millia shook her head and pulled the blanket over herself. Dizzy was sure to lock the door and then she started walking down the street. The street lamps were about to turn on, and the sky was fading form pink dusk to a purple night .Somewhere down the road she heard the rumble of a car engine and looked back only to be blinded by Headlights.

"Dizzy?" A voice said. She was stunned to see who it was.

"T-T-Testament?! Hi h-how are you?" She stuttered.

"I'm good yourself?"

"Perfect!"

"What are you doing walking? You know it isn't safe to walk around the downtown entrances."

"Oh. I was just-uh- going to the drug store. I need to get Milia some medicine for her fever." She said.

"Get in." He said.

"N-no! it's okay I can walk I can't put you through the troubl-"

"It's fine. I was heading that way anyway. I won't let you say no."

So there she was, in the passenger seat of his car. She was so nervous that her posture was perfect. She sat up with her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Here we are. I'll wait for you here."

"No. Please. You've done enough already! " She said. She could tell her cheeks were burning red.

"It's alright really. it's not that far down."

His eyes already repeated themselves. _I won't let you say no. _

When she finally got back into their room, he was breathing to fast. Millia was sitting up taking a sip of water.

"That was fast. Did you literally run there?"

"N-no. Someone gave me a ride."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to ride with strangers."

"Yes yes I know...Strangers..."


	4. My hopes are crushed

It was almost impossible to sleep that night. What with the "_Traumatic"_ event of that evening. That made the morning almost impossible. Baiken was ready to go when Dizzy was still tr ying to get her shoes on. Normally hse was first one out of the door.

"I'm so sorry! Please go on ahead without me! She said.

Baiken didn't even say anything. She just turned around and left._"Great Dizzy...She's probably upset with you now..._ She thought to herself. Once she actually had her hand on the door knob she turned around to see Millia laying awake.

"Um..I'll stop by during lunch to check on you..There is a can of soup ready to be heated by the microwave. Tea too."

"Alright."

Dizzy was surprised that May wasn't upset that Dizzy ailed on the last photo shoot. In fact, she was actually pretty cheery about it.

"Millia doesn't get sick often. If she suddenly has to stay home, then it must be bad."

"Is Millia on your S-rank list too?" Dizzy Asked.

"Well yeah! Have you ever taken a good look at the girl? Not only is her hair gorgeous, but she's got an amazing body!"

The blunt use of that word made Dizzy a little nervous.

"Well no I never made it a point to look at her that much."

"Well she's a very good looking women. Though, we've never been able to convince her to model for us.. Even once,."

"Bummer."

"Yeah it is. Beleive it or not, girls are actually harder to find in this school then guys. Oh Good morning Testament!" May called out suddenly. Dizzy's heart suddenly lept to life. She felt it rushing at the very mention of his name. But since May got his attention, she knew she was going to be blushing. When she looked up from the gorund, he was right in front of them.

"Morning" He said. Dizzy bowed to him.

"T-Thank you so much for yeserday." She said.

"It was nohting really."

May looked a little dumb founded. She waited until he was out of sight to confront Dizzy.

"You know him?!"

"Yes...I mean no! I--Sort of...He gave me a ride to the pharmacy yesterday."

"Huh. Sounds like something he would do."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. Despite the way he looks, he's actually a nice guy..He's-"

The bell rang suddenly , cutting May off.

"Damn. Well I'll meet you at th efron gate at lunch okay?"

"Yeah.

When Dizzy took her seat, she was already looking out the window.

"I was really hoping, she would tell me more about you." She muttered to herself.

A sigh was got her day started.

The flashing of the lights didn't stop Dizzy from taking the pictuers she was reknowed for. It wasn't even a big deal that there were a lot of people walking around .

"Great Job evreyone! Let's call it a day!"May shouted. Dizzy walked over to the lockers and set her camera inside.

"Want to go grab some dinner?" Dizzy asked. May nodded.

Hamburgers were always good after a long day's work. Dizzy thought it was good to eat out in the warm sunshine that day.

"So um...May what else do you know about Testament? " Dizzy asked?

May just stared at first before giving her an icriminatin smile.

"Do you _like_ him?" She said. Dizzy's cheeks brust in color.

"Well um...that's uh...yes?"

May let out a hearty laugh .

"Well...He's on the boy's basketball team. He's also in the art club .He is in class 2-c and his seat is number 36."

"That puts him right nect to ky right?"

"Yeah. Let me finish! His roomates are Chipp Zanuff and Zato-one. and he always has green tea with his lunch. "

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Like I said he's a nice guy. Sometimes he volunteers to tutor students. "

Duzzy stood up form her spot.

"Thank you May. I better get going, Millia needs someone to help her out you know."

"Yeah. C'ya tomorrow!"

As Dizzy was walking home she couldn't help but giggle to herself.

" I wonder...do you like photography..Mr. Testament?"


End file.
